Reserve activated batteries are configured such that the electrolyte is not provided until the battery is called upon to provide power. Many reserve activated batteries are vulnerable to a variety of exothermic reactions when overcharged or exposed to excess heat. These reactions can cause a thermal run-away condition, which can damage or even destroy the battery.